Los idiotas también se enamoran
by RainInMyMind
Summary: Tal vez era un día extraño, porque Aomine y Kise estaban demasiado relajados alrededor del otro, demasiado felices; demasiado despreocupados. Pero ellos pensaban que era una simple noche gélida de un invierno cualquiera, con solo su compañía y unas tazas de café vacías. / AoKi, romance lleno de fluff.


**Pues, esta es la primera vez que publico algo en este fandom, así que estoy tan nerviosa como cuando publiqué en el de One Piece. Como fanficker, estoy feliz de extenderme un poco más, porque hace bastante que sigo KnB y le tengo un amor extravagante a Kise(? **

**Ya se viene el mes de febrero, y les aseguro que una lluvia de fics AoKi van a llegar, solo esperen y verán~ Bien, mejor los dejo leer de una vez esta cosa llena de amor dulzón y fluff sin sentido(?**

* * *

Aomine parecía ronronear como un felino, extasiado por los finos dedos blanquecinos que jugaban con sus mechones de cabello. Su cuerpo se hallaba cómodamente extendido en el sofá de alta gama, y su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Kise. Una suave cobija los mantenía cálidos mientras el frío azotaba salvajemente los ventanales del departamento del rubio. Dos tazas adorablemente decoradas descansaban en la mesita de caoba al lado del largo sofá, el café caliente había desaparecido en poco tiempo.

La televisión andaba en un canal de cocina al azar, un hombre rubio de un largo bigote cortaba a diestra y siniestra con una rapidez impresionante unas zanahorias. Las palabras que salían de su boca no podían ser oídas, ya que el muchacho de cabello azul había silenciado la molesta voz. El silencio de la sala podía ser visto como incomodidad si hubiera estado cualquier otra persona ahí, pero ellos no parecían preocupados o ansiosos, ni siquiera estresados de ningún modo.

Kise no parecía estar realmente con Aomine, parecía un poco ido en la afectuosidad de su confortable posición con el otro hombre. _"No se puede ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora",_ pensó despreocupadamente con una sonrisa agradablemente vaga en su rostro.

Por supuesto, Aomine no notó en absoluto la comodidad del rubio, ya que estaba perdido en su propio placer. Esos dedos eran tan suaves, que a veces sentía una inexplicable posesividad por el rubio. Era solo de él, desde sus delicados dedos hasta sus pies de atleta. Kise masajeaba con firmeza su cuero cabelludo, dejándolo en un estado de felicidad que no se permitiría tener en ningún momento. _"Demasiada vulnerabilidad", _pensó con un poco de mal humor.

Tal vez era un día extraño, porque Aomine y Kise estaban demasiado relajados alrededor del otro, demasiado felices; demasiado despreocupados.

Pero ellos pensaban que era una simple noche gélida de un invierno cualquiera, con solo su compañía y unas tazas de café vacías.

— Aominecchi… —Kise tuvo que aclararse la garganta al oírse a sí mismo con la voz tan rota— ¿En qué piensas ahora?

El rubio esperó pacientemente sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos azules marinos, el suave murmullo retumbó en el pecho de Aomine cuando habló.

— En que eres un idiota —Su voz sonó placenteramente ronca y el sarcasmo casi cínico hizo sonreír al rubio a pesar de las palabras hirientes.—

— Pues yo pienso que te amo —El blondo casi se ríe ante la expresión del moreno; un ligero sonrojo arañaba sus pómulos afilados y la mueca en su cara demostraba que lo tomó desprevenido— ¿Ahora me dirás que me amarás hasta que el sol muera? —Bromeó tontamente y revolvió la cabellera azul con cariño.—

Aomine levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, con una seriedad que hizo al rubio levantar una ceja extrañado. Parecía que toda la comodidad que tenía el moreno hasta hace un momento había desaparecido en un instante.

— No, porque tú eres mi sol, y yo te amaré hasta después de nuestra muerte— Una sonrisa de cabrón se extendió por la cara de Aomine al ver la cara roja de Kise.—

Rápidamente el rubio apoyó su frente contra la el otro, para ocultar su rostro bajo los mechones dorados. Un murmullo casi inaudible llegó a los oídos del moreno.

— Eres un idiota…

La voz ahogada en vergüenza le sacó una sonrisa afilada.

— Tú también lo eres, Kise.


End file.
